


Solo un niño

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio, Levi pensó que estaba loco. ¿De qué otra forma podría justificar su comportamiento? Pero, con su nuevo descubrimiento, Levi se encontró sonriendo ante la idea de un Erwin diferente, uno que sólo él había podido descubrir.Publicado originalmente el 11 de agosto de 2016 en FanFiction
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3





	Solo un niño

La primera vez que lo vio, Levi pensó que estaba loco. ¿De qué otra forma podría justificar su comportamiento? Un sujeto que había reclutado a alguien que había pasado toda su vida en el subterráneo no podía estar cuerdo. Él era así, incomprensible.

Levi odiaba eso de Erwin, la forma en que siempre parecía estar un paso delante de él. Lo comprobó cuando supo que Erwin estaba enterado de sus planes de asesinarlo, o cuando, a pesar de saberlo, le motivó para luchar a su lado y salvar juntos a la humanidad.

Mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en el fuego, que ardía violento alrededor de los caídos, y su cuerpo se mantenía firme en un saludo solemne, su mente voló lejos de toda esa escena que ya conocía de memoria. No era que estuviera siendo indiferente, pero Levi ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las pérdidas que podía recitar la lista de soldados muertos en combate tras cada expedición sin necesidad de escucharla en voz de alguien más.

Así, manteniendo su usual rostro inexpresivo, se permitió pensar en esos soldados con quienes había compartido el desayuno un par de días antes y ahora ya no estaban. Aunque no solía hablar mucho con otras personas y prefería mantener su distancia, a algunos de ellos los conocía de tiempo atrás, otros llevaban poco tiempo en la legión, pero a todos los conocía por lo menos de vista. Y ahora no volvería a verlos nunca más. Detrás de él, algunos de sus hombres lloraban en silencio, posiblemente los amigos más cercanos de quienes se consumían entre las llamas.

Divagando en viejos recuerdos, Levi de pronto se encontró pensando en Erwin.

Poco después de unirse a la legión, cuando Erwin fue nombrado comandante, Levi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con ese hombre, comenzando por el hecho de que ya no desconfiaba de él, y apenas se molestaba en cuestionar sus órdenes. Cada vez creía más en él y podía entender sus extrañas decisiones. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su confianza estaba depositada en él por completo, al igual que su vida, que se encontraba en sus manos. Si Erwin le ordenaba morir, lo habría hecho gustoso sin cuestionarlo.

En poco tiempo, mientras más lo conocía, Erwin se convirtió en su razón para vivir. Se convertiría en su escudo y su espada, y se prometió ayudarle a alcanzar sus metas así tuviera que entregar su vida para lograrlo. Por otro lado, esa misma revelación le asustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Su vida nunca había sido fácil, pero con el tiempo aprendió que, más que mejorar, siempre podía ser peor. Con cada pérdida se cerraba más en sí mismo, negándose a formar lazos con sus compañeros para ahorrarse el dolor de ver morir a las personas que pudiera llegar a considerar su familia. Para su desgracia, esa barrera no parecía funcionar con Erwin, quien siempre encontraba una forma para acercarse a él y no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo, aun si no era consciente de ello.

Erwin le había sacado de la oscuridad, se había convertido en su luz, y le había dado una razón para dejarlo todo en el campo de batalla sin miedo a equivocarse en sus decisiones. Eso era Erwin para él, lo único que le recordaba que a pesar de todo seguía siendo humano. El único con quien no tenía que ser un monstruo.

Erwin, el hombre que daba órdenes sin dudar, el hombre que mandaba a otros a la muerte, el hombre que cargaba sobre sus hombros el peso de esas muertes, el hombre que anteponía su objetivo a todo lo demás. El mismo hombre que le había consolado en numerosas ocasiones, el mismo que había sido su soporte en los momentos más difíciles, el único que había logrado marcarle profundamente aunque intentara por todos los medios evitarlo.

Erwin era un monstruo a los ojos de los demás, pero con Levi esa imagen se caía en pedazos y ambos volvían a ser sólo dos hombres, con debilidades, sueños, dolor… Saberse el único testigo de esa parte de su personalidad le llenaba de una forma que difícilmente podría describir. Su devoción por él no podía crecer más.

En el centro de esa devoción, alimentado por un profundo lazo de confianza, algo más comenzó a crecer sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Mirando en retrospectiva, Levi se preguntaba cómo había podido no darse cuenta de lo que estuvo justo frente a sus ojos durante tanto tiempo.

O quizás no fue tanto en realidad. Poco después de cumplir un año como comandante, Erwin le confesó una idea extraña que había estado rondando su mente e invadiendo sus pocas horas de sueño: ¿cómo sabrían los labios de Levi?

Al principio se dijo que era pura atracción. Que Erwin sólo estaba intentando satisfacer sus necesidades y él, siendo la persona en quien más confiaba, había sido el elegido para ello. Más que molestarse o dudar de sus intenciones, Levi se encontró cediendo a sus deseos como de costumbre, satisfaciendo sus propias curiosidades de las cuales no había sido consciente hasta ese momento.

Los besos inocentes se volvieron hambrientos, las caricias ocasionales, necesitadas, y cada vez eran más frecuentes los encuentros nocturnos en una u otra habitación hasta que, no recordaba quién exactamente, había decidido mudarse a una misma habitación. Levi estaba bien con eso, no sólo podía estar a su lado por asuntos meramente carnales, ahora también podía protegerle durante la noche. No es que alguien fuera a intentar matarlo mientras dormía, pero las pesadillas y sus propios demonios podían resultar mil veces más peligrosos, eso era algo que él sabía a la perfección.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. Las palabras no dichas iban cobrando fuerza hasta que terminaron por explotar. Los sentimientos habían crecido tanto que era difícil contenerlos. Si Levi tuviera que usar una palabra para describir esa etapa en sus vidas, esa sin duda sería miedo.

Levi tenía miedo y podía ver en los ojos de Erwin que él mismo lo sentía también. Esos ojos en los que nunca creyó ver reflejadas emociones como la duda, el miedo a lo incierto o la angustia, esos ojos que siempre se mantenían firmes y despejados, mostraban las mismas preguntas que podía leer en los propios. Más que calmarle, no hacía más que acrecentar su propio temor.

Aun recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Erwin en ese entonces, cuando entre el calor de las sábanas y el de sus cuerpos proclamó claramente un "amor abrumador" hacia él. No hubo palabras cursis después de eso, más bien se mantuvieron en silencio, compartiendo con una mirada las dudas y miedos que habían estado rondando en sus mentes, comprendiendo en silencio lo que el otro no podía poner en palabras. Esa era la clase de relación que habían construido, una donde las palabras no eran necesarias y las miradas hablaban por sí solas.

De eso ya había pasado bastante, pero Levi recordaba incluso la forma en que su piel se erizó al escucharlo, además de la forma en que sus caricias se sintieron diferentes a partir de ese momento. Erwin, que siempre había sido muy apasionado en la cama, ahora también le mostraba un lado tierno, cuidadoso, tratándole como si se tratara de su posesión más valiosa cada vez que le tocaba al mismo tiempo que le miraba con devoción. Levi estaba seguro de que jamás nadie le había mirado de esa forma.

No tenía que decirle abiertamente que él se sentía del mismo modo. No era necesario ponerle un nombre al sentimiento que habían cultivado, ambos sabían que el otro les correspondía en la misma medida, ambos lo demostraban cada vez que estaban juntos, aprovechando hasta la más pequeña oportunidad para escapar un momento de la realidad y encerrarse en ese pequeño mundo que era sólo de los dos, donde el resto del mundo no existía y no importaba nada más.

Entonces, cuando más confiaba en ese hombre, cuando su vida entera la había ofrecido a su causa y sus objetivos, algo cambió.

Levi había escuchado una vez, en uno de sus viajes a la capital, que las personas más innovadoras, las que llegaban más lejos, las que movían a las masas, eran aquellas que por dentro no habían dejado de ser niños. Había escuchado varios nombres de personas que encajaban con aquella idea, pero, para Levi, la única persona que conocía y que calzaba perfecto con esa descripción no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia ser comparada con un niño.

Erwin era un adulto, el hombre más maduro que alguna vez hubiera conocido, tanto que era capaz de hacer a un lado sus propias necesidades con el fin de motivar a sus hombres hacia un objetivo. Era el hombre a quien todos, incluido Levi, admiraban. Ese al que todos veían como un ser digno de respeto, inalcanzable. Erwin nunca podría ser comparado con un niño.

Quizás fue ese pensamiento lo que provoco que su confusión y sorpresa fueran mayores en aquel momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que Erwin ya sospechaba sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los titanes. Al principio creyó que se lo había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo, incluso llegó a pensar que Erwin no confiaba en él lo suficiente, pero pronto dejó esos pensamientos de lado. Ese era su Erwin, no había nada diferente en él, más bien había cosas sobre él que aún no sabía, y que estaría encantado de averiguar. El misterio que era Erwin Smith, él se encargaría de desentrañarlo hasta, quizás motivado por su propio ego, poder decir que le conocía a la perfección.

Cuando Erwin le habló de sus sueños, de la verdadera motivación detrás de sus palabras hacia los soldados, y de cómo se sentía egoísta por perseguir sus propios objetivos a costa de los demás, Levi no pudo evitar pensar que estaba equivocado. A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar de sí mismo, Levi no le veía de esa forma. Incluso si lo que estaba haciendo era por una expiación personal, le había visto renunciar a sus propios sueños cientos de veces con el fin de devolverle su libertad a la humanidad.

Por extraño que sonara, incluso para él mismo, Levi comprobó que, por dentro, Erwin seguía siendo sólo un niño, con sueños infantiles y motivaciones personales que le impulsaban. Durante años había pensado en él como alguien superior, alguien a quien admirar, incluso había aceptado el hecho de que nunca podría estar a su altura. Pero, con su nuevo descubrimiento, Levi se encontró sonriendo ante la idea de un Erwin diferente, uno más simple, opuesto al que todos conocían. Uno que sólo él había podido descubrir. Que era sólo suyo.

Un Erwin humano.

-¿Levi?

Apenas el fuego se hubo extinto, el comandante posó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, curioso por lo que pudiera estar pasando por su mente en esos momentos. Pocas veces había visto a Levi sumirse en sus propios pensamientos durante tanto tiempo.

Levi le miró en silencio, estudiando sus facciones por un segundo tan largo que a Erwin le pareció eterno. Nunca había dudado de él ni del gran misterio que encerraba. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, excepto para Erwin, y se alejó de él, no sin antes reafirmar su promesa hacia ese hombre:

-Te seguiré Erwin Smith, te seguiré hasta el infierno.


End file.
